Dark Magic Games
by ScarletFoxx
Summary: "The first battle of the day is between newcomers Natsu Dragneel, better known as the Salamander of Fairy Tail vs. Gray Fullbuster, a fellow Fairy Tail wizard and master of Ice Make magic!" A voice rings from ahead. Gray and I had to fight and this time it was for real, no holding back, not if we wanted to keep Erza and Lucy safe.
1. The Arena

_**Hello everyone! ScarletFoxx here with my third Fairy Tail fanfic! I really hope you all enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer~ Fairy Tail and the characters within the anime and manga are in no way, shape, or form under my ownership nor do I make any such claim that they are or ever will be.**_

_**Prologue~ The Arena **_

_**Natsu's POV**_

"The first battle of the day is between newcomers Natsu Dragneel, better known as the Salamander of Fairy Tail vs. Gray Fullbuster, a fellow Fairy Tail wizard and master of Ice Make magic! Place your bets on who will win now!" Cheers sound from ahead of me as I'm forced forward, bright light flooding my senses for the first time since we were captured. Sunlight meant freedom. One of the men manhandling me leans forward by my ear, his rancid breath filling my nostrils.

"Don't get any ideas Salamander, there is a magical barrier that shields our guild's precious stadium from prying eyes, such as the eyes from your other guildmates. Not only that but it keeps anyone graced with our master's from escaping." He whispers in my ear. I clench my cuffed fists, the mark he mentioned tingling on the back of my neck. "Not to mention the fact that we still have your pretty lady friends in our clutches, if you ever did manage to escape who knows what our master would do to them, torture, death among other things I'm sure." He whispers in a suggestive tone. I growl at him, trying to break for guard's hold to hit him but he just steps back with a loud laugh. "Save that for the fight dragonslayer!" He replies, pushing me forward as we reach the mouth of the tunnel, the other man letting go. I pitch forward, face planting in the earth since my hands were cuffed together that also prevented me from using my magic, the entrance behind me slamming shut with a metal gate. Roars of laughter sound from around me and I look up to see large stands, thronged with people surrounding me from high above.

"Get up dragonbreath or the match is already up!" The other guard who had dragged me here called from behind. "You had better be entertaining because if we get bored we might just have to convince our guild master some fun time with that blonde friend of yours!" I narrow my eyes and push myself up to my feet, farther studying the area around me. I was in a large circular arena, the stands erected around in allowing them to look down at me. The sun hung above the opposite stands, blinding me and I lift my cuffed hands to shade my eyes able to make out another entrance just like my own on the opposite side. Gray is held there by another group of guards, soon pushed forward in the same manner I was though he managed to keep his footing, the entrance sealing behind him as well. We stare at each other wordlessly, neither moving.

"Betting is closed! Let the match commence!" The announcer's voice calls, my cuffs glowing and falling from wrists at his words. I rub the sore skin where the cuffs had chafed my wrists, nearly grinning as the magic began to course through my body again. Gray's cuffs do the same and he rubs the same area while regarding me with a guarded look, I'm sure he got the same lecture as I did about this fight. From above the crowd begins to bo and I feel the guards glaring into my back, their voices sounding in my head, repeating their threats. I fall into a combative stance, fists roaring with flames as Gray strips off his top, hoots and whistles sounding above. Gray and I had to fight and this time it was for real, no holding back, not if we wanted to keep Erza and Lucy safe.

_**And thats all for now! Hopefully I'll have the next update ready for next Friday, if you guys enjoyed (and even if you didn't) please leave me some feedback!**_

_**~Foxx**_


	2. The Request

**_Sorry this didn't come out last weekend, I've been sick and unable to sleep much so I couldn't write either. To those who read either of my other two Fairy Tail fics, Late Night Visitor and Warr of the Dragons I'm afraid it'll be at least one more week until I can update with the upcoming finals and such, sorry :(. Shouts outs to Girl with Life Full of Anime, Llaelien, and for the reviews! Also quick thank yous to Thirteen Hadley, CrypticEyes, Abbyren1516, belle ride, darkangel1992, and _****_Llaelien for the follows and favorites!_**

**__****_Disclaimer~ Refer to Prologue_**

**_Chapter 1~ The Request_**

**_Lucy's POV_**

"Hey Lucy!" I turn away from Levy who was telling me about some great book she read to look for the caller. It wasn't hard, Natsu and Happy were rushing towards my waving a paper in the air. "Hey weirdo wanna take a job with me? It says strong mages required!" He exclaims shoving the paper into my face.

"Aye! And it pays 70,000 jewels! That's a lot of fish!" Happy exclaims in excitement. My eyes bug.

"70,000 jewel?! That will be enough for me to pay rent this week!" I say, scanning over the paper. "And all we gotta do is round up some bandits? Count me in!" I turn to Levy. "Levy- chan there's more then enough jewels to go around if you want to come, it'd be fun going on a job with you." Her eyes drop a I see a tinge of a blush on her cheeks.

"Uh sorry Lu-chan I can't, I already promised Gajeel I'd go on a job with him." She's replies, I smirk knowingly.

"They liiiiiiiiike each other!" Happy shouts jumping up.

"I- we do not!" Levy shouts in reply, blushing furiously now. "He just needs me to decode some old runes!" She huffs, crossing her arms and pouting a little. I can't contain a small laugh at her expense and she whirls on me.

"Oh yeah? What about you and Natsu Lu-chan?" She questions. "Don't you two liiiiiiiiike each other." It was my turn to blush and try to find words.

"Oh course we like each other!" Natsu answers, both of us turning to him, jaws dropping. "Lucy's one of my best friends, of course I like her!" I resist the urge to face-palm, that was not what we were talking about, what a dense idiot. Levy looks lost for words.

"Uh well I gotta go, Gajeel and I are going to leave soon. Maybe we can do a job together some other time." Levy says, turning and rushing towards the guild hall entrance. I shake my head turning back to my partner.

"So are we going to get Gray and Erza to come on the job to?" I question.

"What you two are taking a job? I'm in." Erza says, appearing from nowhere behind me.

"If Flame brain is going then I'll come to make sure he doesn't screw it up. " Gray says popping up behind Natsu.

"What was that Ice Princess?" Natsu growls, spinning around.

"Gray your clothes..." I mutter as Erza snatches the job request from my fingers.

"Gahhh!" Gray shouts only now noticing his lack of coverage.

"Very good." Erza says looking at the request as Gray redresses. "We will leave in an hour, I expect you all to be ready and back here by then."

"Aye sir!" Natsu and Happy exclaim in unison, both turning and rushing off. I shake my head with a small smirk before leaving as well to pack.

_***Four hours later***_

"Urggggggg are we there yet?" Natsu groans slumped in his seat. I send him a pitying look, it had only two hours since we got on the train (Natsu showing up a hour late at the station as usual) and we still had quite a ways to go.

"Oi! Can you quit complaining for one minute Flame Head?!" Gray replies, rubbing his temples. He had a point as well, Natsu had been complaining more than usual on this particular trip. The dragonslayer tries to glare but the effort seems to make him sicker and he soon gives up.

"I already told you Ice Princess something is off and I want to be off this death trap so I can fight it." This shuts up Gray, we all knew better than to discount Natsu's instincts, especially since Erza had admitted to having similar worries. The red headed Mage stands.

"I will go ask the conductor how much longer until we reach our destination." She declares, Happy jumping up as well.

"I'll come to, anything is better than listening to Natsu's whining." The little blue cat declares, ignoring Natsu's 'Hey!' of protest. The two proceed to make there way to the front of the train leaving Gray, Natsu, and I alone. We don't say anything, Natsu too busy groaning and Gray looking out the window.

"Shouldn't Erza and Happy be back by now?" I ask after awhile. Gray looks at me.

"You're right we should..." He's cut off suddenly as we are pitched forward the train suddenly stopping.

"What the..." Natsu starts to say when there's a loud boom in the front end of the train flames racing forward from the site of the explosion. I don't have time to react and I feel arms grab me as the train explodes. I hit the sand hard, breath driven from my lungs and I slowly peel my face from the sand, stubborn grains sticking to my cheek.

"You alright?" Gray asks, releasing me as he drew back to stare at something past me. I nod and look back at the wreckage, a black plume of smoke reaching up into the air.

"Where's Natsu? And what about Erza and Happy? They were in the front where the explosion happened." I ask worriedly, accept his hand to pull me to my feet.

"Oh I won't worry about you little friend's right now girly." A man's voice says, the sand at in front of us whirling upwards and forming a man. "I'd be much more worried about what's going to happen to you." Gray steps in front of me, tearing off his charred shirt and tossing it to the side as he glowered at the sand-man.

"Lucy go find Flame-head and Erza, I'll take care of this freak." Gray says seriously, barely glancing back at me. I nod taking a few steps back before turning and running.

"Ah ah ah little girl! Sand Magic: Whirlwind of Sand!" The man shouts. I glance back to see the man pointing his arm at me, a vortex of sand heading right at me. Gray jumps in front of the attack.

"Ice Make: Shield!" He yells, ice blocking the attack. "Lucy hurry up, I'll be fine!" The ice mage yells and I turn again running towards the wreckage.

"Natsu! Erza! Where are you guys? Happy!" I shout frantically, looking around the outskirts of the demolished train where the debris flew. I see one of the sheets of metal move and rush towards it as it's pushed off. "Natsu!" I exclaim, kneeling beside the dust coated dragonslayer. He coughs and looks up at me.

"I'm fine Luce, gonna take more than that to keep me down." He says flashing me a confident smirk. We both stand, him looking a little bit wobbly, the motion sickness after effects had yet to wear off. "Where are Erza, Gray, and Happy?"

"Gray's fighting some sand guy back there." I say, glancing back where I could faintly see ice and sand whirling about. It was impossible to tell who was winning from here. "I'm looking for Happy and Erza right now."

"Well you can stop looking." A female voice says from the still thick smoke. She steps forward, revealing herself to be a thin but tall woman, Erza's limp form slung over her shoulder.

"Erza!" Natsu shouts, fists shaking. "Let her go right now!" The woman tsks, waggaling her finger in disapproval.

"No can do Salamander, our orders were to bring as many of you in as possible, most notably you yourself." She replies.

"If you think we'll go anywhere with you..!"

"You don't have a choice." Suddenly we're attacked from all sides and I don't even have a chance to grab my keys before they're ripped from me.

"Natsu!" I shout in desperation. He turns to look at me, still off from the train ride, missing a strong attack coming straight for his head. He drops like a stone as I'm wrestled to the ground. "No Natsu!" I scream, glaring at the woman. "What did you do to him?!" She shrugs her shoulders with a wicked smile.

"Oh that wasn't me, you see I specialize in Illusion Magic." She says with a laugh. So that's how we were ambushed, she hid the others. "Though don't worry dear, he's just taking a little nap." She laughs, that horrible sound the last thing I hear before my world goes black.

_**So there's a bit on how they actually got captured and this will continue into the second chapter. As for what happened to Happy that should also be explained in the upcoming chapter, please leave me any and all feedback as well as name suggestions for this particular Dark Guild :)**_

_**~Foxx**_


End file.
